Forever we shall be
by Vampirekisses9817
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen blames herself for her mother's death. What happens when her prayers come true? Just a short one-shot I thought of while reading a story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.


Forever we shall be: I was sitting on my bed looking through the dusty photo album. I started from the back, saving the tears for the last page. The tears that would keep me up all night. The tears that shredded my life into microscopic pieces. The last page was page 1 for me. I read the caption. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen". That was me when Jacob took me on our first date. When my father finally allowed him, that is. I flipped to my next picture and saw a picture of me as a baby, taken by my Aunt Rosalie. When I finally got to the front of the book, the tears came. The photos of my mother when she was still human. My mother, Bella Swan, or Cullen, died while giving birth to me. I was advanced enough when I was brought into the world to know that she was going to die, and I was thoroughly convinced it was because of me. I caused her all of that pain and suffering. I put the photo album back on the shelf, and said my nightly prayer. I always talked to my mother in my prayers, telling her how much I love her, and how much Daddy and I miss her. I know she is watching us, and I fell comforted by that. All my life my father has been telling me that it wasn't my fault Mom died. He says that she was willing to die for me. I remember the day that I finally was able to understand my mother's death. Flashback: I walked outside with the balloon in my hands, all of my family watching sadly through the window. That's when Daddy had gotten home. I heard him ask Grandpa Carlisle what I was doing, and he came out before Grandpa could answer. That was when I let the balloon go. I started crying. "Renesmee, sweetheart what are you doing?" Daddy asked me. I was sobbing loudly. "I sent a balloon to Momma to let her know how much I love her." Daddy picked me up and hugged me tight. If he could've cried, he would have right there. End Flashback. I went to sleep sobbing, and I could hear Daddy outside my door. Then I woke up. "Renesmee" I heard someone call. That's when I realized it sounded like Mom. "Mom" I said quietly, and I ran outside. That's when I saw my mother, sitting in the grass, waiting for me. "Mom!" I yelled again, sobbing as I jumped on her lap hugging her. "How did you get here?" I asked. " I got here because I needed to see my baby girl. You have gotten so big!" She exclaimed. We sat there for another few hours talking, until Daddy came out. "Bella?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face. "Yes Edward, it's me." "Bella!" Daddy yelled again, kissing her fully on the lips. Mom and Dad sat there with me, on big happy family again, just us together, until the sun started to come up. "Edward, I have to go now, but first, I need to give you all something." Mom said. She handed us each a golden locket with all 3 of us in it. " I want you to know that I will always be in your hearts, no matter what happens. Edward, keep raising our beautiful daughter the way you have been. She has grown up to be such a wonderful young lady because of you. I love you." She kissed him, then turned to me. "Renesmee, stop blaming yourself for my death. It wasn't your fault at all. I was already prepared to die to give you life. I love you dearly, and don't you ever forget that. It's time for me to go now, but I will always be watching." She smiled as me and Daddy gave her one last hug, and she floated up to the clouds. I turned to Daddy. " I understand now." I said through the tears. " Renesmee", Daddy said, before he hugged me and didn't let go for almost an hour. I slept in Daddy's room that night, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, with Daddy humming Momma's lullaby in my ear. 3 Years later: Daddy walked into Auntie Alice's bedroom, and took a look at my white wedding dress. "Renesmee, your beautiful. Your mother would be very proud of you right now." He said with a smile. Today was the day I was marrying Jacob. Daddy walked me down the aisle, and put my hand in Jake's, then lit the memory candle for my mother. Our vows were beautiful, and I saw Daddy smiling as Jake slid the ring onto my finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Jake kissed me passionately, then we walked over to Daddy. Daddy hugged me and patted Jake on the back. "Take care of my daughter, Jacob." He said. "I will Edward, for you and for Bella." Jake replied. As Jake walked me down the aisle to the porch of our big white house, I saw my mother, standing at the end of the last seat, holding the balloon I let drift up in the air 20 some years ago.


End file.
